His Perfect Little Spider
by supernaturallymarvelous
Summary: Bucky goes missing from Wakanda. Steve and T'Challa are frantic. How does Natasha find him so easily? And why do they look so happy? WinterWidow/BuckyNat fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: It's been awhile since I've published anything. But I decided it was time to publish a WinterWidow fic. So here it is._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters._

Steve set the phone down. It was all he could do not to crush the device.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked. She sat across from him in the little booth at the crappy diner they frequently met at.

"Bucky's gone. T'Challa said he was there one minute, the security footage goes black, and then he's gone when it comes back. They can't figure out how someone got in or out," he said in disbelief. Natasha set down her fork.

"They must have broken in and reverted him. I don't know how they got a hold of the code words, but they must have needed the Winter Soldier for something. Though I don't know what they did about his arm," she said, thinking out loud.

"We'll never find him if he's the Winter Soldier again. He's too smart. It could be months before he remembers who he is again," Steve said hopelessly.

"Don't give up hope yet," she said, the look on her face revealing that she was planning something. Before he could ask what, she turned and hightailed it out of there. Steve threw a twenty down on the table for their food and headed after her.

"Natasha!" he called once he was out on the sidewalk. But she was nowhere to be seen. He picked a direction and started jogging. But he had lost her. Silently, he cursed her. But he knew she'd contact him if she found Bucky.

Natasha was caught up in her thoughts. She knew exactly where she needed to head. She drove straight to the airport, texting Tony on the way.

 _Need quinjet. No questions._

 _Alright, but you owe me._

 _Thanks!_

When she pulled up at the airport, she headed straight for the private hangar near the west edge of the property. She put her hand to the scanner at the door, and it slid open. She ducked inside. Tony's private quinjet sat in the corner. Glancing around, she looked at the other planes and the chopper. Tony had quite the collection going. Kind of ironic as he had several flying suits. She stepped up to the quinjet as the hatch opened. Sighing, she prepared herself for a long flight.

Almost 22 hours later, Natasha stepped out of the quinjet. There was nothing around. She strapped her guns on and hopped on to the motorcycle that she made sure was always in the quinjet. She sped off into the distance. In only minutes, a familiar city came into view. Her stomach clenched at the sight of the tiny motel. It was one of the only buildings in town. She passed the sign on the street that read, "Welcome to Bur" in Russian. She parked the bike in front of the motel. The tiny, one story building was a familiar sight. She walked with determination to the door that had a tiny number 5 hanging on the door. As she stood at the door, she pushed back the fear that threatened to overtake her. She wouldn't let herself to be afraid. This was familiar. This was them. She opened the door with caution. It was unlocked. Pushing it all the way open, she stepped inside and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. She had been right. All of her fears had been realized.

Barnes sat on the bed. He greeted her coolly, "Natalia."

"It's been a long time, James."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ This _is chapter 2 of 3. Hope you all enjoy!_

"It's been a long time, James."

"Too long," he agreed.

"Who broke you out?" Natasha asked.

"No one. The ice reminded me of who I was. As I dreamed of you, I knew I needed to wake up and escape. For some reason, the temperature went down just enough that I woke," he explained.

"Steve's looking for you," she said.

"Oh, yeah. I had nearly forgotten about him. All of my memories of you were all I could think about, Natalia," he told her. His voice had gotten husky as he said her name. Standing up, he took a step towards her. Her body trembled. She tried to stop it, but her body remembered him. Every muscle screamed at her to run to him, but she held herself back. Memories of them laughing as they made each other scream out the other's name in this motel room forced their way into her mind.

"We can't, James. Steve is worried about you. I need to let him know that you're okay. We need to get you back to where you belong," she pleaded.

"We can go back when we're done," he said, his voice getting even lower.

"No," she said firmly.

"Наталья, я скучал по тебе. Ты мне нужен. Как я мог забыть мой идеальный маленький паук?" he said, stepping toward her. She repressed a moan. He had told her how he had missed her. He needed her, he had said. How could he have forgotten his perfect little spider? Before she could remember what she was supposed to be doing, she stepped toward him. He smirked.

"Come on, Natalia," he whispered, his voice filled with desire. Her chest was heaving, and her hands were trembling. He took a step towards her again, and she was mere inches from him now. She looked up into his face. He bit his lip and that was all it took. She leaned up and kissed him with all she had. He gave back just as much. Her arms went around his neck, and her hands were tangled in his hair. He pressed her against the door. He bit her lip, and she gasped.

Her phone rang, suddenly bringing her back to reality.

"No, James," she said, pushing him away. He looked hurt, as he stood in front of her, breathing heavily. She pulled her phone out, trying to control her breathing. The picture of Steve standing in the same pose as the statue of him in Brooklyn helped bring her body back into reality. Steve, she had to get Bucky back to Steve. She answered the phone.

"Hey," she said.

"Nat, I don't know what you're up to, but T'Challa is ready to start tearing people apart to find Bucky, so you better do it fast," he said.

"Found him," she said.

"You what?" Steve shouted, his voice both angry and relieved. Bucky was shaking his head, mouthing "no" pleadingly to her.

"He's standing right in front of me. We're on our way back to Wakanda now. Meet us there," she said. Hanging up before he could respond, she gave Bucky a pointed look.

"We have an eleven hour flight at least, and we have autopilot. We can entertain ourselves on the way," she told him seriously. He followed her quickly outside. They got on her motorcycle, with him behind her. He wrapped his arm around waist. They were pressed very close together. Natasha forced herself not to blush. She sped quickly to the quinjet. Once onboard, Natasha got them up in the air and set the flight path. She had barely unbuckled herself before Bucky was pulling her close to him.

"Eager are we?" she teased.

"It's been too long, Natalia. I can't believe that I forgot you that easily," he said as his lips neared hers.

"I've missed you, James. It's been torture seeing you remembering Steve and not me," she confessed.

"I'm never going to leave you," he promised.

"Oh, I doubt that. But you can try," she said smiling. He smiled back and then kissed her. It was like the tension had been released. They needed each other; it was as simple as that. They belonged together.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat anxiously watching as the quinjet landed. He watched Natasha walk off the jet, and Bucky walked close behind. He looked different. Steve was a little confused. Bucky looked more confident. His shoulders were thrown back casually. His hair was ruffled. His face was relaxed into what could be a smile. Natasha was a little more tense, but when she glanced back, her face transformed. She looked like a completely different person. She looked happy, content, at peace.

"What's going on? How'd you find him?" Steve asked as they got close.

"Steve, I didn't quite know how to tell you before-" Natasha started, but Bucky cut her off.

"Nat and I were lovers during her days with the Red Room. We went on missions together, we trained together, and we got dangerously close to love," Bucky proclaimed boldly. Steve's mouth fell open, and he stared at them in shock.

"He didn't remember me before. I almost didn't dare to hope that he'd be at our old meeting place now. But he was. He was waiting in our old room. I didn't say anything before because I knew he was having enough trouble remembering you. I didn't want to add on any more troubles for him," Natasha explained.

"Wow," was all Steve could say.

"I was dreaming of her. I woke myself up when the temperatures got too warm. I broke out, and I was a little confused when I escaped. I wiped the footage because I didn't want you all trying to track me. But I knew where I needed to go. I knew that it had to be where Nat could find me. She was all I could think about. Everything was coming back to me so quickly," Bucky told him. Steve looked back and forth between the two, his brain still trying to comprehend their words. Natasha slipped her hand into Bucky's.

"Captain, I see they have returned," T'Challa said, coming up behind Steve. He looked between the two and noticed their hands. Smiling, he looked at Steve.

"They-" Steve said, still in shock. He motioned at the two of them.

"They make a very fine couple," T'Challa nodded.

"Yeah. They do," Steve agreed, finally, managing to get more words out. He took a deep breath. Finally smiling, he looked at the two people who meant the most to him in the world.

"I'm happy you found each other again. Out of all of the people in the world, you two deserve happiness," he said.

"Thanks, Steve," Natasha said, hugging him. Bucky hugged him too.

"You're still a punk," he whispered to Steve. That really made Steve smile.

"Still a jerk," he whispered back. Bucky stepped back and put his arm around Natasha proudly. Nat smiled, content. This is where she was supposed to be. With the men she loved.

 _A/N: Little throwback to the first Captain America there at the end. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!_


End file.
